Careful What You Wish Upon a Star
by J. S. Armstrong
Summary: The Marauders and Lily are going on a trip to Walt Disney World Resort, to spend their last Hogwarts' summer before reality hits them. But when they make a terrible wish one night they find themselves suddenly locked in the park, and with all the attractions that have come to life. J/L S/OC R/OC
1. On My Way

Hello everyone! So here I bring you my new story about our favorite troublemakers.

Disney World, The Marauders… and magic? You are right; it's the perfect recipe for disaster.

So anyway I have to clear something out before you read the story.

I am totally aware that back in the seventies the four parks in WDW didn't exist, that the only one that did was Magic Kingdom. And I also know that movies like the Lion King didn't saw the light until the early nineties. But let us all pretend that they did exist back then for the sake of the story.

As well I know that Lily and James don't start dating until their seventh year; but again for the sake of the plot let's just say they started going out at the end of their sixth year.

So I guess changing all that means this is sort of an AU story, but everything else stays the same.

I'm making a soundtrack for the story as I usually do. And the chapter's names are going to be the name of the song for each chapter. Some will be old Disney songs but don't worry no Hanna Banana Bitch. I'm not twelve; I'm just very nostalgic of the 90s.

**_Soundtrack:_**_ On My Way. - Phil Collins_

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once so all you lawyers better pay attention. If I was J.K. Rowling I would probably sell this as a book instead of uploading it in a fan fiction site, don't you think?**

**I don't own anything Disney either… but god I wish I did!**

* * *

**Careful What You Wish Upon a Star.**

Chapter 1. On My Way.

Lily couldn't believe it. It was simply impossible for her brain to accept her current situation. How on earth had she even accepted to it?

And now there she was sitting on a muggle airplane, glaring at Sirius and James who were currently fighting about James clouding the view of the small window with his gigantic head. Lily sighed annoyed at her stupid boyfriend and his stupid friend. Thoughts of jumping off the plane were crossing her mind. The whole thing was so ridiculous she wanted to scream like a crazy person.

Trying to calm her senses Lily turned her head to see what Remus and Peter where doing. The two boys had two of the seats behind theirs. Lily could hold a small smile when she noticed how Peter's head hung on his left side, a very wet-looking spittle was threatening to fall from his open mouth onto Remus' new book.

She turned back again and as she tried to relax in her seat, thoughts of her situation started to climb back into her mind. Lily could perfectly remember how it all began. Somehow James had managed to convince her of coming with them to this stupid trip, and she was beginning to suspect that he might have slipped some potion on her drink. But it was too late to do anything about it and so here she was in a plane with her idiotic boyfriend and his gang of troublemakers, on their way to Orlando, Florida.

Could life get any worse?

It wasn't that she didn't fancy the idea of going to Disney World, as matter of fact she was quite content with her destination. Lily had actually been to the Disneyland in California with her family once, when she was just a little girl and she had loved every single thing of the amusement park.

The thing that bothered her so much was that she had no idea how on earth was going to survive the whole summer with the marauders. And in a foreign country nonetheless!

"Passengers if you could please buckle up your belts. We will be landing at the Orlando Airport shortly." The gentle and feminine voice sounded through all the aircraft like if her voice had been expanded by a spell. Everyone did as she said… except for Peter who still seemed to be flying with Morpheus in another world.

"I think we should wake him up now, what you say Prongs?" Sirius said gleefully as he glanced at the sleeping form of his friend.

James responded with a smile as he buckled up his belt. "Sure go ahead mate."

Sirius then grabbed one of the plane's magazines and before Lily could do anything to stop him; he stretched his arm and struck Peter really hard on the head. "Wake up sleeping beauty! We have arrived to your enchanted castle; now would you like me to give you a romantic Disney type of kiss?" Sirius said with a dramatic tone making the newly awaken Peter red with embarrassment and fury.

"Piss off Sirius!" Peter exclaimed, making his maddening friend laugh and respond in sarcastic tone. "Oh I know you wish for it my friend!"

"Enough you both!" Lily said feeling her patience funning out. "We are about to land and you haven't even fastened your seat belt Sirius. I hope you crash into the seats in front of us; it could teach you a lesson… and maybe even accommodate your neurons."

"Or the lack of them…" James added laughing.

Sirius glared at Lily as he sat back down and buckled up his belt. He frowned at James. "That ain't fair mate! I thought you were on my side!"

Suddenly Sirius' eyes were diverted with the sight of the young stewardess who had the disgrace of passing by in that moment.

"Hello beautiful!" he said making her blush. Sirius unbuckled his seatbelt once again and followed the poor girl down the small hallway. "Little babe your sexy toy has arrived Sirius is its name… and you must know I'm deliciously _serious_ about this." He finished making what he called his sexy face.

"Oh dear god…" Lily said hiding her face in her hands, full of embarrassment. But the boys simply laughed as they were more than used to their friend's Casanova tactics.

Lily saw through her finger how the stewardess didn't even turn to look at him; and as Sirius made the movement to grab her butt cheeks he was stopped by the very strong arm of the harassed girl. "You do that…" she said holding his arm in a very uncomfortable position. "…and I'll personally throw you out of the plane through that door." With her free hand she grabbed his face and showed him the door that had the_Emergency Exit_words on. "Get it pretty boy?"

Sirius tried to move his clutched face in an affirmative way. Everyone in the plain was watching the scene now.

"Perfect! No go sit down because we will be shortly landing sir." She said letting go of him with a polite smile, her demeanor changing completely as she turned her back on the boy again.

The other three boys and Lily laughed out loud at Sirius who had a shocked expression on his face. "You completely won that Padfoot!" Remus said with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes mate, that girl got you screwed didn't she?" James asked. "I'll say she's a keeper."

"Nah" Sirius said tossing his hand casually while he seated himself again. "She totally wants me."

"Yeah sure!" James said mockingly. "If that's her wanting you, I can only imagine what she would do if she had sex with you or something, probably smash your balls with a bat"

Sirius made a horrified face at the thought. He was about to say something but was suddenly interrupted by the abrupt landing; that made him, alongside with Peter and James, scream like a little girl.

"We crashed!" Sirius yelled.

"Bloody hell we are going to die!" James screamed, and Peter simply climbed over Remus.

Lily smacked her head with her palm. She knew a muggle airplane wasn't a good idea for them. "Would you all please stop yelling? We are not going to die, for Merlin's sake we didn't even crash!" She said very aware of the other passengers that were frowning at them.

"PPeterm couldm youm pleaszem getm moff mme?" The all heard Remus' muffled voice say. Peter's arm was against his mouth, holding his head a little too firmly to Peter's shaking body.

"Oops… sorry Moony" the boy said ashamed as he let go of his friend.

"Wait a second Reddie!" Sirius said to Lily as they got in line with their carry-on bags to get off the plane. "Are you actually saying that muggles get on this damned airclannes and go through that horrible experience every time they want to fly somewhere?"

"They're called airplanes Sirius, not airclannes. But yes they do. Muggles don't own broomsticks or any other flying object. And it's not as horrible as you claim it to be."

"I saw the light!" Sirius continued exclaiming. And Lily decided he was a lost case.

They finally got off the plane after some minutes. And Lily thanked the gods and the stars or anyone that could hear her. The worst was over, or at least she thought so.

Now they had to go to the customs and then migration. Or was it migration first? Lily was trying to make a mental list of what they had to do when Remus' voice interrupted her.

"Hey did anyone see were Sirius went?" They all started to look for their lost friend who was nowhere near to be seen.

"Great this is just what we needed!" Lily said as she sat down on the floor not caring anymore.

"Are you all right Lil?" James said kneeling down by her side. He had a worrisome expression all over his handsome face.

"I just don't think this a good idea James. I mean coming here…"

Lily felt a grip in her heart as James smiled warmly at her. "Oh love, everything is going to go great. We are going to have so much fun; I've a feeling that we will. This is going to be our last summer before we have to face real life… and I just want it to be magical."

"But Sirius…"

"Sirius is not going to screw this up, or I'll kick his arse so hard he'll never be able to fly in a broomstick again." James said still smiling at her as he helped her up. In all the years at Hogwarts they shared Lily could've never imagined he could be such a good boyfriend. They were in their little bubble looking at each other's eyes… when suddenly they heard Peter scream with surprise.

"There!" he said pointing to a corner of the room.

They all made identical shocked faces as they saw Sirius snogging with the stewardess from before.

"That lucky bastard… how does he always get away with everything?" James muttered as they all walked through the boarding area, not waiting for the horny dog.

Lily sighed. James was right about one thing. It was bound to be a _fantastic_ trip.

* * *

**Don't forget to push that fantastic blue button, and let me know what you guys think…**


	2. In My Place

Welcome back everyone! Hope you all like this chapter.

In other matters I received an anonymous review today under the name of _anonyxxx_ and I just got to tell you that I'm really glad you liked the story and how I made Sirius. And you're right, Lily was kind of uptight on last chapter, sorry about that, I think I did her that way because I think she was just upset with herself at how easily she had agreed to go to WDW with the marauders.

So anyway here's the chapter.

**_Soundtrack:_**_ In My Place. - Coldplay_

* * *

Chapter 2. In My Place.

The ride from the airport to the hotel went on in a strangely peaceful way. They ended up renting a car which Remus drove the half hour needed to reach their destination. And to everyone's surprise Sirius also behaved himself very well; he had only showed his buttocks through the window once on the whole ride.

They were staying in a room at a fancy hotel that James had pay for them. It was called Mystic something, and they hadn't been for even a minute when Sirius was already flirting with the receptionists.

"Sirius... Lily and Remus are waiting for us! Just ask for the key already…" Peter said in a hushed voice. James had gone to the bathroom and was nowhere to help him drag out the hormonal teenager.

"Shhh Peter! Don't you see I'm kind of busy right now?" he said, and then his face swiftly turned into a mischievous expression. He turned back and facing one of the girls he said. "You see beautiful lady… forgive my friend. I found him outside the airport. Poor boy must have been abandoned." He made a shameful face which caused the girl to sigh and Peter to mutter a shocked "_what..?_". "You see I'm trying to help him, so I'm giving away kisses for one Bollar. Now you seem to have a kind heart, wouldn't you like to help this poor, fatty, and badly dressed boy?" He finished grabbing Peter's shoulders and making his best puppy face.

Peter made a sad face; he had been wearing his best clothes… The girl giggled and was about to kiss Sirius when a really angry Remus interrupted the scene. "For Merlin's beard, what is taking so long?"

"Oh great…" Sirius said annoyed.

"Sirius why are you grabbing Peter like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he answered letting go of Peter with a fast movement. "Honestly Remus, it's beyond my comprehension why you always think I'm up to something."

Remus rolled his eyes after gazing at his friend's nervous state. "Oh I don't know… maybe I wouldn't doubt your intentions if you weren't sweating like a Troll's arse!"

But Sirius pretended not to hear him as he started looking at the touring magazines and coupons on the shelf next to him, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"He used me as bait to get a kiss from the girl Moony! He said I was poor, and that I dressed badly!" Peter muttered quickly, pointing a finger at Sirius.

"Traitor…" Sirius stuck out his tongue at him like a little kid.

"Oh boy… "Remus sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for my friends' behavior ladies, would you mind giving me our key so I can get those two idiots locked up in a secure place?"

Remus didn't pay attention to the complaints thrown at him by the other two boys as the receptionists handed him the key.

"Let's go." He said to them with no room for discussion and the three of them went back into car.

Remus was about to turn on the engine when suddenly a red looking James came running through the doors, his jeans were unzipped, and he was trying to hold them up with a hand. "WAIT! Don't leave me!"

The four of them laughed while he got inside the van.

"What took you so long mate? Did you forget your brain at England and went back to get it?" Sirius asked him, still laughing a little.

"Yeah very funny Sirius… I can only say that when a man has to go, he has to go! Only dogs poop on the sidewalks…

"Hey!" Sirius protested, after getting the pun.

"All right Remus." Lily said with a smile. "I think we are ready to go".

They parked outside the first tower and somehow managed to get all the big suitcases out of the car in less than ten minutes.

"Remind me why we… Aghh! Why we can't do this...ahhh! the mag…magic way!" Sirius spitted out the words. His face was red and sweaty because of the heavy luggage his was holding. They were all carrying it into the elevator.

"Because there are muggles around here Sirius." James said looking at a pair of kids on the nearest room that seemed to be laughing at them.

"Just keep moving, we are almost there!" Lily said between her heavy breaths.

Finally they got everything inside the elevator and then James said. "6th Floor" Lily and Remus rolled their eyes knowing that nothing would happen. "This stupid thing, it's broken!"

"Yeah, muggles nowadays! Can't do anything right…" Sirius agreed.

Lily turned to look at Remus who stared back at her with the same _this-pair-of-idiots_ kind of look.

"Hmm well James, Sirius…." Lily said. "You have to push the buttons. You see… the ones with the little numbers on them."

Sirius glared at her with annoyance. "Well of course we knew that! We were just waiting to see in you were as intelligent as you intent to appear misses perfect prefect!

"Just push the damned button Padfoot." Remus said interrupting what was obviously developing into an argument.

After a lot of struggle to get all the bags out of the elevator the group lastly found themselves inside their room. It was everything and more than any of them ever expected. Actually it wasn't even really a room, and Lily thought that the word apartment described it better. It had two rooms, each with a corresponding bathroom, a kitchen, two living rooms, and a balcony with a huge Jacuzzi, in which you could admire the whole Orlando city.

"Blimey! James you mind if I marry you?" Sirius exclaimed, admiring the view.

"Sorry mate, you are way too much of a hound dog…" he responded laughing.

They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking their things; after all they were going to be staying there for two whole weeks.

When night eventually fell upon the touristic city, Lily and James came through their room door. Remus and Peter were watching a show on the huge television but Sirius was nowhere to be seen. "Hey fellows, James and I are going to go downtown to buy the tickets for the parks. You think you can handle everything while we are gone?" She said looking directly at Remus who simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry Lils; I won't let them burn down the place."

"Damn it!" Sirius voice exclaimed from behind the counter of the kitchen. He rose up holding a frying pan in one hand and milk on the other one. Who knows what he intended to do with them. "Peter, erase the burn the place thing from the list. We are going to have to figure something else to do." Sirius said to Peter who nodded while his eyes never left the TV.

"I mean it Sirius." Lily said pointing her finger at his chest.

"Yeah mate and you know how Lily gets when she is mad." James said trying in vain to be serious.

"Ooh does she spank you, you naughty boy?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows and making them all laugh and Lily smile openly.

"All right, we are leaving. Come on James, if you are a good boy I may reward you later."

"Ooh naughty nasty boy." The three of them yelled while James closed the door with a smile.

After they were gone, Peter rose from his comfortably seat and said "Well I think I'm calling it a night mates."

"Peter" Remus said. "It's only seven o'clock"

"Yeah Wormtail, the day is barely starting! We have to go partying with some babes!"

Remus glared at Sirius, wondering what he held as a definition for _day_.

"You now we do have to wake up very early tomorrow to go to the parks." Remus said. "But we can still watch the tele a little longer Pete."

"I know it's just that I'm really tired, it was a long flight you know." he said opening their room door.

"Ok sleep well then." Remus said, looking back at the TV.

"Yeah" Sirius agreed "But don't dream about me mate! There are many pretty ladies out there in world that would like you to restrain yourself from stealing their beautiful fantasy."

It was 11:30 and James and Lily hadn't arrived yet. Remus head was threatening to fall to the side, and Sirius was snoring soundly with his head resting on Remus' shoulder. The TV was still on.

"Ahh… get… off… me Sirius" Remus sleepy voice said, trying to wake his friend, but only causing him to snore louder if it was even possible.

"Bloody hell Sirius! When was the last time you washed your mouth?" he said getting up in an abruptly way.

"What you yelling about at this hour mate?" The boy finally said looking completely startled.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" he asked feigning regret. "I was too busy noticing how my shirt is now completely useless because of your saliva!"

"Oh let it be Remy. You do know how to get worked up over something, don't you?"

"I'm too tired for this. Let's just go to bed now."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "What? You haven't even bought me dinner yet!

Remus rolled his eyes; Sirius could be so childish sometimes. He didn't answer and simply turned off the TV and then made his way to their room, knowing that Sirius was following him, finally in silence. But when they opened the door, they found that Peter was lying with his arms and legs completely spread in the queen size mattress. And there was only another bed inside the room. An individual bed.

"There's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with him." Sirius said pointing his head towards the sleeping boy.

"There is only an individual bed Sirius."

"Moony! Peter still pees on the bed sometimes!"

Remus sighed it was going to be the worst night ever if he had to share such a small bed with Sirius.

* * *

**Please do review, I mean it when I say that your opinions do matter. So make my day by pushing the little button =D**


	3. Welcome

I'm back people! After a long time of no updating I decided this story needed to be finished. It's one of my favourites and I already have the whole plot planned out so I decided it was about time for a new chapter from my part.

I love Sirius in this chapter, he's just so funny. I swear it, it's like he writes himself, makes me laugh with his stupidities.

Anyway as a small note, you can just copy and paste the name of the songs on YouTube, if you want to hear them while reading the respective chapters (which I recommend you do).

Hope you all like this chapter.

**_Soundtrack:_**_ Welcome. – Phil Collins._

* * *

Chapter 3. Welcome.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing… and Sirius opened his tired eyes to find James' face looking down on him.

"What the hell Prongs!" Sirius yelled startled as he regained consciousness.

"I was beginning to worry you were in a coma or something. I have been sitting on top of your body for like ten minutes now and you wouldn't even move…" James said as he jumped from the bed to the floor in one swift movement.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." Sirius answered with nonchalance. He rose up to a sitting position and turned to look around the room to see that it was empty apart from him and James. "Where are the boys?"

"Having breakfast." James said smiling at his friend shocked expression.

"What? But if it's only seven thirty!"

"Yes but the parks open at nine… and we have to be there early. So get up, take a fast shower and meet us in the kitchen. Can you do that or do you want me to bring Lily in?

Sirius stood up from the bed as fast as the wind. "Nope, no need to call the redhead, mate! I'm up now."

"Marvelous." James said with a smile. The Lily trick always worked. He started to walk towards the door, and then stopped as he opened it. "Now remember to put on some comfortable clothes and trainers or your feet will be killing you at the end of the day… Oh and please don't forget to put on underwear; we don't want the incident from Hogsmade to repeat itself now do we?" He added at the end with a mischievous grin, which Sirius returned with his typical sarcastic smile.

They were all finishing their breakfast when Sirius appeared at the kitchen.

"Well look who's finally up." Remus said smiling at the newcomer.

"You want some cereal Sirius." Lily asked reaching out for some boxes on the counter. "You'll be impressed with the variety of cereal flavours Americans have. They even had one made of peanut butter with mint..."

Sirius smiled hungrily as he started to fill his plate with the chocolate one. "When did you buy all this food?"

"Lily and I went shopping last night for all the things we were going to need to survive... I think food falls into that category." James said as he saw Sirius filling out his mouth without any concern.

"And they also bought the tickets for the parks!" Peter chipped in with excitement.

"Yeah we found this package that includes meals and everything, it was actually very cheap." James said also excited.

"No it wasn't." Lily cleared. "But at least we don't have to be worrying about it. This thing says we just go inside the restaurants and ask for anything." She said while reading some pamphlet. Sirius' eyes brighten up to this.

"Yes and that's why we're only eating some cereal in here. We want to get early there to eat at the breakfast buffet." Remus added knowing that Sirius was going to react like a kid on Christmas.

"There's a breakfast buffet? Blimey this is the best holiday ever!" Sirius exclaimed spitting out pieces of cereal. "Can I stay to live here forever and ever?"

Lily smiled at him. The truth was the she was a little excited too, and she was beginning to relax more. How much trouble could they actually get in?

"Well." Lily said. "I already took the liberty to organise it all."

"So typical of you Evans. Actually I could bet my left eye that Remus helped you with it." Sirius said finishing his orange juice.

Lily smiled at him. "Yes he did... even thought it would be a pleasure to me to poke your eyes out every now and then."

"I only said one eye!"

"Just let the lady finish her explanation!" Peter exclaimed surprising them all. "What? I just want to listen about the activities..."

Lily cleared her throat and the proceeded to explain. "Like I was saying we have a scheme planed out. Today we are going to go the Epcot Park. It will be the first because that's what we all voted for. You were sleeping when we did this..." She added knowing that Sirius was going to protest. "Tomorrow we'll go to a mall. And the next day we will go to one of the water parks."

"Yes!" Both James and Sirius yelled.

Lily grinned at their childish behaviour. "Then we will go to the Animal Kingdom Park. Then another day off at for shopping and another water park the next day."

"How many water parks are there?" Peter asked.

"Just two. Anyway after that we'll have a relaxing day here at the hotel. And we can use it to tour a little around the city as well. Then we'll go to the MGM Studios Park the next day and for the end of the trip we've left the Magic Kingdom which has the most fantastic firework show, we can do that one on any of three days left that we have."

"Everything sounds lovely. Now can we please just leave? I'm dying to see the breakfast buffet!" Sirius said with impatience as he jumped from his chair.

"All right just let me go grab my hip bag." Remus said also climbing down from his chair.

"Why do you need that?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at him. "Where do you think we're going to put all our possessions if I don't take a hip bag? I don't suppose you're going go carrying them around the parks..."

"And that's why you're going to be my future husband Remy." Sirius said with a flirty smile to which Remus responded by rolling his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to marry me mate!" James exclaimed feigning a hurtful expression.

"You have the money Prongs, but Mooney's got the brains of a true housewife."

"Will you two stop being so stupid. Its eight fifteen already." Lily interfered knowing how long their little banters could be. "Now Remus go grab you bag, James and Sirius you go turn on the car... And Peter please don't put that on your mouth."

Everyone went to do what they were told and in almost record time they were all back inside the minivan.

"All right everyone I'm in charge of the map." Sirius said clutching the map in his hand as if someone might steal it from him at any moment.

"No fucking way Sirius you'll just get us lost!" James' head turned back to glare at him from the front passenger seat.

"I will not!"He exclaimed defending himself.

Lily smiled at him trying to be nice. She knew the perfect psychology tactic. "Sirius don't you want to get there in time for the breakfast buffet?"

The boy sighed obviously giving up. She had struck his weak point. "All right, all right you can have your stupid map... but I'm driving on the way back!"

"Do you even know how to drive?" Peter asked him while Lily dictated the directions to Remus who finally headed the car towards the indicated lane.

"I have a motorcycle don't I?"

Lily turned to glare at her friend; she had the disgrace to be sitting at his side. "Bikes and cars are very different you know... and besides people drive on the other side in this country. You could cause a serious accident in you don't."

"Are you trying to make a pun on my name? Because only I can make a pun on my name, Evans."

"I honestly don't know why I even bother..." She said sighing and then decided to simply stare at the passing view on the window.

It was such a sunny day, so different from the ones they usually had on Britain. They were mid way into august already which was a great thing as the temperature wasn't so unbearable anymore and the parks were probably not as full of people either.

Lily smiled as she relaxed in her seat. She really wanted to get there soon. Being a muggle she had grown up to the Disney movies and tales. It was in those fairy tales that she had first heard of magic, and it made her feel nostalgic when she thought of it. The love, the fantasy, the imagination... the thought of dreams come true.

Had Walt Disney been a true wizard? Lily couldn't help to wonder.

"Look there it is!" James exclaimed completely thrilled. They all jumped to get a view from the windshield. And in that moment Lily saw it. The beautiful and colourful arc-sign that marked the entrance of that perfect world of magic. She saw the figures of Mickey and Minnie looking back at her with cheerful smiles and it made Lily feel like a little child again.

Lily couldn't believe it, but she actually agreed with Sirius. This was the best holiday ever.

* * *

**So what you folks think about the story so far? Love to hear your comments. **


	4. Breakfast with Mickey - Just Like Heaven

I know, I know… Took quite a while to get this chapter out. I'm sorry I've just been very busy trying to update some of my other stories, and plus I'm visiting some family back in the uk which much doesn't give me too much time to write. So I'm sorry for the long wait, but better late than never.

**_Soundtrack:_**_ Just Like Heaven - The Cure._

* * *

Chapter 4. Breakfast with Mickey/ Just Like Heaven.

"Alright so we're inside the Disney World now. It's gigantic! So many roads... which one should we take now, Lils?" James asked her as soon as their car had crossed the entrance.

"How I'm supposed to know?"

He turned to look at her, confusion written all over his face. "Didn't you say you came here with your parents when you were little?"

"No. I went to Disneyland, the one in California. It's quite far away from here... "

"Why don't we just follow the blue signs? That one there says _Epcot Center Parking Lot._" Sirius chipped in as they came closer to the sign's exit lane.

They all turned to look back at Sirius, obviously impress with his suggestion. "That's actually quite a good idea Sirius." Remus accepted as he turned the wheel to his left to take the road Sirius had pointed out.

"I don't know why you're all so surprise. My ideas are always brilliant." He said lying back on his seat as if it was a matter of fact. Lily couldn't hold a small laugh at such ridiculousness.

"Laugh all you want Lily, but one day I'll be recognised as the most incredible man in the world."

"Well I would bet all my money on the chances that instead you'll end up in Azkaban for performing one of your _brilliant_ ideas." Lily joked, which made Sirius frown at her.

After a couple of minutes they saw an old man in the middle of the road directing the cars towards one of the parking lots with orange flags, they followed the other cars and mere seconds later they were getting out of the van.

"Alright so you all remember our car is in the Pluto Parking Lot." Remus said while he fastened his hip bag.

"That's one weird name don't you folks think? Pluto... like the planet." Peter said with the Aristotle face, as he was doing a really smart inquiry.

"It's the name of a cartoon character." Lily explained as they started walking towards the golf-cart train on the other side of the parking lot.

"Oh I used to have a carkoon as a pet before." Sirius said with a happy face making Lily frown at him. "My parents bought it in one of their trips to the magical Amazonas. It was a terrible pet though, kept turning invisible every time I tried to give it a bath..."

Remus and Lily sighed deeply, not even bothering to clear out what a cartoon actually was. They all climbed inside the last cart of the little train. There were four other people inside already, a family apparently.

"So is this one of the attractions?" Peter asked confused as they sat down and the train started its usual journey.

"No Pete this is just a transportation method we have to use to get to the park." Remus explained.

The woman who was sitting beside him smiled cheerfully. "Oh yes dear and then we'll have to get on the monorail that leads to each park. Is this your first time in Disney World?"

"Yes we're visiting from England." Lily replied, knowing that it would be better if she was the one who answered the lady. She couldn't trust the boys to not reveal anything magical about them.

"What you looking at lad?" Sirius said rudely at the little kid who kept glaring at him.

"Your hair is too long." The kid said in a high pitched voice. "You must be one of those gay hippies!"

"Brady!" The woman yelled at the child, with a shameful expression, at the same time that Sirius faked a heart attack.

"Me? A gay hippie? You little…!" Sirius started to respond but was interrupted by Lily's hand which now seemed to be permanently attached to his mouth.

She put on a fake smile towards the lady and thanked the stars when the train finally reached its destination, saving them from Sirius' attempts of committing a crime against a child.

"Move along Sirius." Lily muttered in his ear, pushing his friend out of the cart to follow the rest of the Marauders.

"The little kid started it Lily! He called me gay!"

"And a hippie." Peter added gaining a glare from Sirius.

James sighed tiredly. "Will you two stop arguing for just this time? Look where we are!" He said extending his arm in a dramatic way. "We should be happy and enjoying this! So for the rest of the trip I don't want to listen anymore to your pointless battering, alright?"

Both Lily and Sirius started at James with matching stunned expressions.

"Perfect." He continued taking their surprized silence as an affirmative, and then started walking again towards the stairs that led to the monorail station.

"Wow look at that thing! It's amazing!

"I know right!" Was Lily's response to Peter's excitement.

"Is it magic?" Sirius asked with a confused glance as he examined the electric doors of the arriving monorail.

"Everything is magic here Sirius." Lily said trying to pay no attention to Sirius continuous stupid questions. They all climbed inside the train just before the doors closed again and it started its usual ride.

"Yeah right! I'm not talking about muggle magic ginger!"

"No Sirius it does not run on magic. It uses elerticity." James said while taking a seat, as if he knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Lily and Remus turned to look at each other with matching tired expressions.

"It's electricity James." Remus explained, being always the patient one.

"Yeah, that's what I just said." James said completely oblivious.

"I… ugh… nevermind!" Remus said finally giving up on his friends. He stood up from his seat and with one hand he grabbed one of the metal bars to keep his balance, while with the other one he pulled out a map from his pocket that he had grabbed at the entrance. "Alright according to this…" He showed the map to his friends. "…We have to get down on the next stop to go to _Chef Mickey's_"

"Breakfast!" Sirius shouted out of the sudden, making everyone who was on the train look at him with quizzical eyes. "Mind your own business folks. I'm kind of starving right now." He said to the questioning people with annoyance.

"Sirius you ate a whole bowl of cereal!" James exclaimed with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah and half of mine too!" Peter added, but Sirius just shrugged with nonchalance at their commentaries.

"Remus I think this is the next exit." Lily said watching outside of her window. She was so excited she couldn't contain herself. "Alright you all better behave yourselves." She said to James, Peter and Sirius who were now currently fighting with each other to see who gets out of the monorail first. "Especially you, Sirius." She added with a pointing finger to the boy's head which was currently under James' armpit.

"Really Lily?!" He answered between hard breaths as he tried to shake James off. "I think the one who's not behaving right now it's your lover boy here!"

But Lily couldn't say anything to her boyfriend because in that precise moment the monorail stopped and James figure was outside of it in less than a second. "Beat you to the chocolate and caramel waffles Padfoot!" He screamed as he ran like a mad man.

"Ugh damnit!" Sirius cursed as he chased after his best mate.

"Wait for me!" Peter said following the boys, and leaving Lily and Remus alone on the cart.

"So… ehem… Remus." Lily said with a slight smile.

"Lily…"

"Beat you to the entrance!" Lily screamed out of the sudden, laughing like child as she raced a grinning Remus towards the restaurant.

When Remus and Lily stepped inside the place, the latter having won the race, the other three Marauders were already trying to fill their plates with absolutely every single thing they ran across.

Chef Mickey's consisted of a huge restaurant with many buffet tables that contained every child's dream food; from M&M's and peanut butter pizzas, to Nutella- filled pancakes. All of them showing the classic Mickey figure, of course.

You could say the place was every dentist's nightmare.

Smiling like a fool Lily grabbed her own plate and followed their friends on their food odyssey.

"Ohh I definitely want some of that!" She said getting closer to the cupcake table.

Apart from her two Oreo cupcakes, Lily's breakfast ended being a more traditional one, with two omelettes, some stripes of bacon, and a couple of toast.

"It's decided." Sirius said when he took a seat on the round table between James and Peter. "I'm moving here."

They all laughed at Sirius' comment, knowing that he was probably on paradise right now.

"I mean I can't really believe what I'm about to say… But this place even beats Hogwarts on the food!"

"Well I don't know Padfoot… Hogwarts does offer a great variety of dishes." Remus said still smiling at his friend.

"Remus you just look at this thing!" Sirius responded with his most serious face, as he took a slice of his M&M's pizza and hung it so close to Remus' face that the boy now had chocolate on his nose. "I have no idea what this thing is… but Merlin's underpants is it delicious!"

"Yes well I'm not even going to bother explaining what M&M's are." He responded as he cleaned the chocolate from his nose with a finger and then licked it.

"Em and what?" Peter, James and Sirius asked at the same time making Lily and Remus giggle.

"Anyway can anyone tell me again what park are we going today? The food made me forget…" Sirius asked before throwing another bunch of sweets inside his mouth.

"I think is called Epcot Centre, right Lils?" James said as he played with his sausage. (No pun intended)

"Yeah and it's almost nine o'clock so you all better hurry." Lily said as she finished eating her last cupcake. "Ok I'm going to go to the restroom and when I come back you've better finished eating."

As soon as Lily was outside of the hearing range Sirius laughed in a conceited way. "Mate… your girlfriend never learns."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think of this story! I love to read your comments!**


End file.
